Fault
by DesertFlower1
Summary: It started with Cheerleading practice, and wound up at the hospital. This one has a bit of drama and comedy, and it's my first '70s show fanfic, so please read and review. OH YEAH! It's mainly about Hyde.
1. Wonder Woman

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did...mmm, Hyde drools

When Eric Foreman and his friends are bored (which is usually) they head towards the basement, their hideout. And whether it was fooling around or watching Linda Carter spinning round and round in her strapless suite there was always something going on in the basement.

Today was a "Wonder Woman" day. Hyde sat comfortably in his chair that stood farthest from the door. His arms crossed, as always, and one leg resting on the small table between the couch and the TV. Opposite him was Kelso, who had his same hopefully pitiful look that maybe, just maybe this would be the lost topless episode that Hyde told him the media was stashing away until the perfect day came.

It wasn't the perfect day and Linda Carter kept her clothes on, regardless of Kelso's wishes.

Fez sat on the couch closest to Kelso. He fidgeted excitedly in his spot, bouncing, shaking, and grinning all at once. He'd make short replies like "Yes, Linda spin " or "Oh Fez is happy, yes he is", in which Hyde would bark at him to shut up.

Wonder Woman was now in her spinning mode and all three guys said a short prayer to God, thanking him for that ass.

But of course, with any good thing that comes something bad follows. The door ripped open and in bounded the overly perk Jacki Burkhart. After the careless slam of her enterance did nothing to draw attention to herself, Jackie took a standing position in front of the TV.

"Steven, I'm ready." She announced.

Hyde tried to see around his girl's small figure"Alright, meetcha in the bedroom in ten."

Jackie placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight onto her right leg, causing her hip/butt to appear more curvy. "That's not what I mean you pig"

Now full in block of his viewing, Hyde looked up at Jackie, a puzzled look on his face.

Jackie inhaled and exhaled deeply. "You said you'd come to my practice today."

Once again Hyde was confused. "What? No I didn't."

"Yes you did." Fez spoke up. "She said 'Steven, you are coming to my practice like your promised tomorrow, right?' And then you said 'Wha' ev'r.' And then she squealed and then you two did it, while Fez sat out here all alone."

Hyde chuckled. "Oh yeah. I remember that."

"So you're coming" Jackie pepped up.

"Nope."

"Steven"

Hyde leaned back in his chair, casually stretching his arms and chest out. "Jackie, I'm not goin' to your stupid cheerleading practice."

Jackie twisted her face into a frown. "Fine" She glared. "No more sex." And with that, little miss Jackie Burkhart turned on her heel and left the basement with another slam of the door.

Hyde sat for a few minutes staring at the TV. His face was expressionless, but it was obvious of what he was thinking about. "Damn it" He got up from his chair and followed Jackie's motion of leaving the basement.

Fez, meanwhile, looked over to Kelso, who was still fixed on Wonder Woman. The foreigner sighed"Yes...all alone."


	2. Emergancy Practice

After convincing Jackie that he'd come to her cheerleading...thing (souly for the reassurance of his afternoon delight still good to go) Hyde drove her to the football field. Of course every blonde bombshell bimbo was there, laughing and jumping and purposedly flirting with the practicing Varsity football team. Hyde grimaced in disgust. These were not his people.

He stood leaning against the bleachers for two minutes. There, he stayed, a deed is done. Plus he doubted Jackie would even notice if he was still there or not. Hell, he didn't even want to be there! So with a last look of disgust for those preppy slut cheerleaders (except for Jackie, of course) Hyde exited from the scene.

The El Camino was desperately in need of gas. Even though actually purchasing gas that goes straight for the government, Hyde pulled into the nearest station. He took notice to Kelso's van and after parking next to the 'pump your own gas' tank, walked inside.

Sure enough Michael Kelso stood in front of the counter with Fex next to him.

"Kid, I'm not givin' you tha candy for free." The cashier said for the third time since Fez dropped the 5 bags of gummy worms on the counter. 

"But I am the millionth customer" Fez complained, clearly confused.

"Look, guve us the cand or things are gonna start to get ugly." Kelso tried to lay on that 'cool' cop way of his. But the cashier wasn't amused.

Hyde hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans. Why didn't they just steal it? It would have made things a whole lot easier. Goes to show that two morons makes one complete idiot.

He spoke"Kelso, man."

Kelso looked up"Hyde! This guy won't give Fez his candy."

"And I am the millionth customer" Fez insisted.

"Kelso" Hyde said, motioning for Kelso to come closer. "I'm gonna say this one more time, so listen up."

Kelso leaned his ear towards Hyde's face. 

"You're a dumbass"

At that exact point the back door from behind the cashier's area flew open. Out came a man dressed in complete black from head to toe - a fashion failure if said by Jackie. He hid one of his hands in his coat, keeping something from sight. "Alright, no body move"

The cashier, Fez and Hyde froze on the spot, hands in the air. But Kelso was still on his macho trip, and chose this as the best time to play cops and robbers. Michael stood with confidence as he looked to the criminal, a cocky look about his face. "I suggest you get on outta here."

"Kelso, are you crazy" Hyde yelled. "He's packin' a gun"

The masked man didn't looked to amused.

Kelso waved his arms in the air, the whole while mocking the robber. "Ooo! Whatcha gonna do! Shoot me with your fingers" He turned, smirking at Hyde. "He's just fakin' it. He doesn't have a "

Out came the silver gun, and it pointed right at Kelso. Hyde, thinking the only thing he could do, pushed Kelso out of the way as an earsplitting shot was heard in the gas station store.  
"Where is he" Jackie stormed into the basement just as Donna and Eric were about to settle down for a movie.

"Who" The red head asked, she handed a bowl of popcorn to Eric.

"Steven" Jackie shrieked, hands on hips. "He promised he'd come to my practice! And you know what happened"

"We can only guess..." Eric muttered, then stuffed his face with food.

"He never came! That's what happened" The cheerleader went on. "If I find him he is in so much troub "

The basement door flew open. All three heads turned, their gazes growing wider as a frightened Kelso supported the weight of a near conscious Steven Hyde. Blood seeped through Hyde's Zepplin T-shirt and stained his hand that was clutching the wounded side. Kelso didn't bother to notice who was in the room"SOMEONE CALL 911"


	3. Monster

Hospitals are cold and creepy, and absolutely the _last_ place the gang wanted to be. But what else could they do? Their friend was lying in a bed with nothing but a hospital slip on his back and a punture wound in his side!

Stupidly, Kelso hadn't realized that taking Hyde to the hospital would have been a whole deal smarter than driving back to the Foreman's. But usually when Kelso's confused or scared he heads to Eric's basement anyways.

_What happened_

Instantly, Eric jumped up from the couch and went to Hyde's aid, applying pressure on the wound, despite Hyde's wince and sudden limpness from loss of so much blood.

Donna ran up the stairs, screaming for Mrs. Foreman, but it was Red who came down the stairs first. "What the hell is going on!" His feet thudded with every step he took. His eyes cast on the scene, and he was at Hyde's side in a matter of miloseconds.

"Steven," Red slightly shook Hyde as his body was now lowering to the floor, much thanks to Kelso freaking out at the realization of it all, and giving the weight over to Eric. "_Steven_! Can you hear me"

Hyde's eyes were staring right at Red Foreman, but weren't seeing him. Slowly they started to droop.He felt so cold, even through his clothes! Eric was worried, completely and utterly terrified. The sounds of Donna still screaming for Mrs. Foreman, Red continuing to get Hyde to reach reality, Fez nervously chattering on and on about what happened, and Kelso hidden in the corner with his hands running through his head muttering "Oh God" filled Eric's conscious with mixed emotions.

Foreman searched for Jackie, and at first couldn't find her. But then, standing behind Hyde's chair, was Jackie Burkhart, violently shaking. There he was, the man she was _in love with_ lying on the floor helpless, defeated. She had never, ever, _ever_ thought that Steven could be taken down, no matter what it was. He was so tough! And yet, seeing him...there..._bleeding_ like anything but the Superman she thought him to be, scared her senseless.

Eric understood, this had to be hard for 'perfect' Jackie to take in. She didn't deal with these things. And so when he noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks, the only thing he could think of was to get her out of that room.

He stood and swiftly made his way towards her, she didn't bother to back away like he'd expected her to, but remained staring at her boyfriend. Why couldn't she move! Shouldn't she be at his side! Helping him, trying to talk to him, _crying_ next to him for God's sake! What was she, some monster that couldn't face this!

Eric gently wrapped his arm around Jackie's shoulders and led her to Donna, who was finally coming back down the stairs with Kitty Foreman. "Get her out of here!" Eric hotly demanded.

Donna, without a moments hesitation took Eric's position and started in leading Jackie up the stairs. But the realization of what was going on hit Jackie as she climbed slowly up. "Steven..." She whispered.

Donna held a a strong grip on her friend, but Jackie ripped from it, turning to run back down the stairs. "STEVEN!"

"Donna! Get her out of here!" Eric yelled, once again at Hyde's side.

Donna reached and grasped Jackie's sweater sleever and was able to get a better hold. "Jackie!" She yelled, pain, fear, and pity clear in her voice.

"NO!" Jackie snapped back, trying to break free, but Donna held stronger, slowly bringing her back. "STEVEN! STEVEN, NO!" Her face was tear stained, and there was no way the water works wasn't going to stop. She _loved _him for crying out loud!

While Donna struggled, Red and Kitty stayed with Hyde as Eric got up and stood in a blocking position so Jackie wouldn't have to see Hyde covered in blood. "Jackie, please," Eric begged, his voice cracking.

"NO!" She felt her body going limp, and then fell into Eric, crying. "Steven...no..."

Donna, being the understanding best friend of Jackie's that she was, hugged her friend from behind, also sobbing. Eric felt a lump in his throat as he raised his arms to hold both girls, both depending on him to be strong.


	4. We miss yah, man

Eric was sitting ackwardly in a chair next to the unconscious Hyde's bed. If only Edna could see what had happened to her baby boy! An anger built up and Eric soon found himself hating every person who'd ever abandoned his best friend. First Bud, then Edna, hell even Eric had ditched Hyde for someone else! But Steven had stuck it through, showing no signs that anything was bothering him.

And Eric hated him for that. Why didn't Hyde ever let anyone look inside? Try to figure out what he was all about? Try to help him? The Foreman's had done so much, giving Hyde a place to live, giving him love, and comfort when he needed it. But Hyde didn't need comfort. To Hyde comfort was pity, and pity led to charity, which was the last thing he wanted. At least that's the most Eric was able to read off of him.

Why was this so hard? He was sent as the first to see his friend, his friend of practically forever. The nurse said that talking some times helps the patient to find his way back. But Eric couldn't find the words. He tried to think about their memories together: The first time they met...the first game of hide and seek they played...their birthdays that'd been shared throughout the years...the first concerts they'd snuck into...hell, they'd both even fallen for the same girl at one point.

But everything was such a damn blur! It was hard to grasp one thing, one tiny little thing that could say everything. Eric stared at his hands, unknowing of whether to just get up and leave or speak. Outside that door was a hallway full of people waiting to talk to this poor victim, and here he was, Eric Foreman, wasting time. It wasn't unlikely, Red would sure agree that he was being a dumbass and should go ahead and leave since he wasn't talking yet.

But this was Hyde, Steven Hyde. Badass Steven Hyde who'd taken so much all ready, and because of one stupid mistake of someone else's as now lying with bandages around his waist, tubes sticking everywhich way, and not the faintest sign that he would be coming back anytime soon.

And what of Jackie? Was she going to be able to talk this? To see her big, strong man lying here barely able to move. After Jackie had stopped struggling, Eric and Donna took her to the kitchen, where she cried and cried. Donna held her, sobbing along, and Eric, stilling fighting that lump in his throat, called 911 as he watched the girls. It was the most painful thing in his life to watch.

The soft beeping of the heart monitor brought him back to reality, and Eric snapped his head up. Hyde hadn't moved, and Eric felt a ping of disappointment. "C'mon Hyde," his voice was surprisingly soft and calm. "Jokes over. Come back." But it wasn't a joke, and Eric knew that. "We miss yah, man."


	5. King Me

Eric finally came out from Hyde's hospital room. He didn't look any better than when he walked in. Donna stood, ready to take her turn in talking to Hyde, but Kelso stopped her. "D-Donna...if yag don't mind...Maybe I should go next."

The red head nodded"Go ahead...good luck."

Kelso braced himself as he stepped through the door. His fear was coming true as he laid his eyes upon Hyde. "Aw, man..." he whispered, refusing to take the seat that Eric had been on earlier.

He couldn't tear his eyes away. What had he done! Once again his need to impress...to prove, got the better of him. It kept playing over and over in his mind, the man, the money, the warning. But more so was that Steven Hyde had pushed him out of the way to take the bullet. Not the other way around. Hyde took it when it was ment for Kelso.

Michael ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure things out. Why had Hyde done it? Why didn't he just let Kelso take it like he was supposed to? Why didn't he be selfish for once and let Kelso just take it?

"Because you're the king of idiots," Kelso smirked to himself, remembering his title. He was such a doofus! And this time it'd gone way to far. He was supposed to be responsible now...he was supposed to show the others that he could be an adult. But look what happened. Brooke wasn't going to trust him with their baby, the gang would most likely ditch him, and Hyde...there was no way they'd ever be friends again.

That hurt the worst, knowing he'd caused so many different pains to one person. How could Hyde deal with all this? How was he able to keep everything behind those dark glasses of his? Kelso couldn't do it, and he felt tears stinging his eyes. Hyde wouldn't have cried if it were Kelso in that bed. So why was he?

Finally, getting the courage, Kelso walked up to the bed, making sure his hands weren't touching anything. "Hey Hyde" he started and got no reaction. "Look, man..." Kelso fought for the right words, and instead of saying what he planned, blurted what he felt. "Why'dja do it, Hyde! That was my bullet! Not yours, man."

God it hurt, by now Hyde would have had an answer...or six. But nothing came from the lips of one of his best friends. "Man...Jesus, Hyde" Kelso turned away, hiding his sorrow. "It was mine..."


	6. Fez's Song

Fez walked in to see that Kelso had finally sat down in Eric's chair. His friend looked up, and the foreigner could tell that tears had been shed. Fez stood ackwardly at the door, awaiting while Kelso got up and left.

Once the door was closed, he walked towards the body, curiousity once again getting the better of him. "You are such a good friend, Hyde." His accent was thick. "You have upsetted me many times, but you are still my friend."

He looked down at the banadages around Hyde's bare waist. "So much blood..." Fez whispered.

He cleared his throat and spoke up"Kelso thinks it is his fault, Jackie thinks it is hers. But I believe it is mine." Fez lowered his eyes and played with the hem of the hospital blanket. "It is that damn chocolate that has put a curse on me! You told me that eating the 'Devil's chocolate cake' would not haunt me. But it did! That damn chocolate...and now I am a candy crazed maniac"

Fez's voice was quiet. "If I had not wanted those gummy worms you would not have been shot at...I-I am sorry, my friend."

He turned to leave, feeling as though he had lifted a load off his chest, but in return had gained a ton. Fez placed his hand on the handle, about to turn the nob.

"Hey Fez..." the voice was weak and tired, but it was enough to freeze in his spot. "Hold strong, man."

"Hyde?" The foreigner turned around and was quickly was at the bed side again. But Hyde's brief consciousness was just that, brief. And he'd already been lost to the world of oblivious unconsciousness again by the time Fez was next to him.


	7. ReRead

Since Donna had let Kelso and Fez go before, and Jackie wasn't anywhere to be seen, she took her chance and went inside. Hyde was sleeping away...or was unconscious, she couldn't tell.

The tall red haired lady took the former seat of her boyfriend, and watched through teary eyes as her friends chest gently went up and down with each breath. Donna totally bought into the whole talking to the patient thing. Not something Hyde would have, but she did. She was big on being there when needed most. And she definitely felt needed by someone right now. She guessed that someone was Hyde.

Donna smiled at the thought of their bizarre friendship. At first they were just friends, pals. She was one of the guys to him and the others. But afterwards...he'd developed feelings for her. But she couldn't return them. It wasn't as if she didn't care for Steven...but she'd known all along that she loved his best friend instead.

It tugged at Donna's heart, knowing that she was the cause of fights between Hyde and Eric. And she realized that she played a part in Hyde's nontrusting ways about people. His parents had left him, and she had taken away his best friend! She felt like a criminal who'd stolen the most valuable treasure in the entire world and smashed it.

_Thank God for Jackie!_ Donna had noticed the sudden..._pep_ in Hyde's step when Jackie was around. Sure the brunette was annoying as hell, but she was Donna's best friend! And...well...ever since Jackie had gotten back together with Hyde he hadn't worn his sunglasses as much. Sure, he still wore them all the time, but not as much. Sunglasses hide emotion, and Hyde wasn't big on emotions. But thankfully, he was taking small steps in self improvement. And Donna could only award that honor to Jackie Burkhart.

So this was it, she was just going to sit here instead of talk. Memories flooded through Donna's mind of her and Hyde's past together. She smiled, remembering a birthday party or two, but the thought that really struck her was when she was on the 8th grade journalism staff.

"I let you read my stories..." Donna said quietly, crossing her legs at the ankles. "I was scared that you'd think they were too sappy, or too girly...I wanted to be tough like you and Eric...er-you at least." She laughed a little at her small joke. "And you read them...and re-read them...and read them again...you kept asking for more. Like, they were actually _good_ or something."

Donna looked down at her hands. "And so I kept writing...and I found my passion...what I really wanted to do." She looked up, tears in her eyes. She sniffed and wiped them away. "And it was because _you_ gave me confidence...you praised me when I thought I wasn't good enough...you let me believe that I could do it...just like I know you can do this...you can pull through...you gotta pull through...We need you..._Steven_."


	8. Do you love him?

"Jackie, hunny." Kitty Foreman nudged the frightened brunette who was sitting in a chair, biting her fingernails. "Would you like to see Steven?"

Jackie shook her head, her hair bouncing.

Kitty looked sympathetic, but stern. "I think you do."

"Mrs. Foreman," Jackie could hardly control the pain in her voice. "He's in there _because_ of me..."

Kitty waved the statement off "Oh, don't be silly. It was an accident."

"No it wasn't!" She was crying again now. "If I hadn't bothered him into coming to my practice this wouldn't have happened." Jackie covered her face with her hands and started to shake whilst she sobbed. "This...this is all my fault. I'm supposed to be a good girlfriend, and look what I did..."

Kitty couldn't take it, this poor, _poor_ girl! She sat in the chair next to Jackie and wrapped her arms around the teenager. Softly, she spoke "Do you love him?"

Jackie looked up, her hands lowering. "What?"

"Do you love him?" Her voice was so full of concern, and unsureness.

Jackie looked as though she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "Of course I love him! How could you think that I don't?"

"Well then," Kitty smally smiled "If you love him, you'll walk through those doors and tell him that."

"But he's unconscious!" She protested.

"It doesn't matter, even if his ears can't hear you, his heart can." Kitty removed her arms and stood. "Now go."

What could she do? Mrs. Foreman was right, no matter how scared she might be Jackie had to go into that room. She slowly rose from her seat, all the while keeping her eyes on Kitty. The older woman had her hands folded in front of her chest and her eyes sparkled with soft tears as she smiled and nodded to Jackie.

This was it, she was going to go through and see him. Jackie placed a shivering hand on the knob and stared at it. She could feel her whole body screaming at her to turn back, and she almost did. Looking over her shoulder, she saw all eyes were on her. Fez looking up from his seat next to Donna, who's just came out a few short minutes ago. Kelso stood by the vending machine, his eyes red and puffy from what had obviously been from crying. Red and Eric stood side by side, the closest Jackie had ever seen them together, both looking like they were about to choke on the thumps in their throats.

And Mrs. Kitty Foreman stood in the middle of all, silently giving confidence and fear to Jackie. "Go on..." she mouthed, urging for Jackie to take that last step.

The cheerleader nodded, and turned back to that dreadful door. But this time she held courage, and with the twist of the brass knob, Jackie stepped inside.


	9. Superman

Jackie stood against the door, afraid to go near. He was there, his head resting to the right side. His eyes closed and, for once, not behind red sunglasses. She loved his eyes. They were truthful, they showed when he was scared, or angry. They danced when he laughed or smiled. But they held a certain texture, a certain little shimmer for only her, her own emotion. All hers, in his eyes. Love.

She stayed back, away. Afraid she might distrupt his sleep. But that plan backfired when Hyde stirred in his bed. His eyes fluttered open and he scanned the room, slowly remembering where he was and what landed him there in the first place. A groan escaped his lips, and he tried to stretch, but winced in pain instead.

Jackie jumped slightly, catching his attention. His eyes were tired, barely slits, but they were filled with that emotion that was ment for her and only her. "C'mere, baby." His voice was tired and croaky.

She obeyed, taking a few steps closer. Hyde's brow nitted together in his confusion. "I'm not gonna bite yah." He held his hand out for her to take. "I said c'mere."

She was still shaking, still fearful that she was going to do something wrong. But she nodded and stifly crossed the room and placed her small hand into his rogh and calloused one. His fingers wrapped around her hand, feeling her softly lotioned flesh. Hyde's eyes closed for a second as he smiled and took in a soothing breath.

He reopened his eyes, knowing she wasn't comfortable seeing him like this. "Don't be scared," Hyde whispered. "I'm not."

Jackie sniffed, as her eyes dragged from their hands to his eyes. "What...what if you..."

"I'll always be there." He cut her off. "Whether you can see me or not."

She shook her head, not wanting to think about it. "You can't. God, please Steven! You can't!"

"You think I want to!" His voice was snippish and was straining from daring tears. "Jesus Jackie! I didn't ask for this! I didn't take a number and stand in line waiting to get shot!"

She tried to wrench her hand from his, but he held on strong. She was scared, reality scared her. What if he wasn't coming back? What if this was it? Her fairy tale fantasy wasn't coming true. In her mind he wasn't coming back. He was dying.

She looked up at him, seeing him. Not some Zen mask behind a pair of red sunglasses. Just him. She relaxed her hand in his, needing that peace. Slowly, Jackie ran her fingers through Steven's curls, then placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you."

He nodded, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing them. "I know."


	10. Golden Tears

"Mr. and Mrs. Foreman?"

"Yes?" The couple stood from their sitting position where Red had been holding Kitty's hand. She dried her eyes, determined to face whatever news it was with bravery. Jackie looked up also, having now returned to the hallway since Hyde had fallen back asleep as she stroked her fingers through his hair.

"Your son..." She checked her clipboard. "Steven?"

"Yes." Both adults looked eager, and both pleased to hear the words 'son' and 'Steven' used in the same sentence.

"I believe I have some news to tell you."

"What?" Eric's voice cracked. "Is he okay?"

The nurse was hesitant for a moment, her face expressionless. This was standard proceedure, they had to know. "He's lost a lot of blood..."

"Oh God..." Eric felt that lump crack and tears flooded through his eyes. Donna took his hand in hers and hugged him, both feeling hot drops roll down their cheeks.

Jackie was speechless, her tears powerful, but she made no noise. He was gone. Her lover and best friend. Gone. She looked to Kelso, but couldn't find his lanky figure anywhere. Fez was also absent.

Kitty Foreman cried into her husbands shoulder as he gently rubbed her back and softly whispered soothing words in her ear. So this was it.

"But," How funny it is that one simple word can completely change the entire effect of a room. Heads shot up, all puzzled with questionings. The nurse smiled, "The doctor said he's going to make it."

Mouths dropped open, and Kitty's usual obnoxious sqauk of a laugh was replaced with a relieved short giggle. "H-he's okay?"

The nurse flashed a smile and nodded. "He wants to see all of you."

Cheers swept through the room as the gang rose from their seats. Red and Kitty first, mainly because Kitty wanted to properly make sure her baby was completely comfortable.

"Eric," her voice was small, but enough to stop him.

"Yeah?" He turned, letting the door close in front of him.

The brunette was at a loss of what to say. He'd done so much for her already, how could she ever explain how this all ment to her. "I...I just wanted to...you know, thank you. For everything." She smiled. "I-I really couldn't have gone through any of this with out your help."

"Oh wow, Jackie. Thanks." Foreman was completely flattered by this sudden act of kindness. It was so unlike her, but supposing she was right, he accepted it. "Yah know, if Hyde wasn't gonna make it, I "

"I know," Jackie nodded. "You'd be there for me. But, uh...if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not think about that."

"Right." Eric understood. "So does this mean we're..."

Jackie smiled. "I think it does."

Inside the hospital room, Hyde sat propped up with Jackie on one side holding his hand, and Mrs. Foreman on the other tucking in bedsheets.

"Kitty, leave the boy alone." Red groaned. "He's fine."

"Oh, Red." Kitty ignored him. She finished her job and smiled at Steven. "You are one lucky man, mister."

Hyde nodded and his psuedo mother planted a kiss on his forehead, in which he returned with a sweet smile. Hyde's eyes looked around the room, taking in the number of people who actually cared enough about him to be there. And in honesty, he was shocked. What he would've done without this mob of bodies was something he refused to think upon. And yet, some were missing.

"Hey," He spoke up. "Where's Kelso? And Fez?"

Jackie looked around, noticing that Michael and Fez were still gone. "Maybe they went to get something to eat."

"Oh..." That look of happiness that had been in Hyde's eyes was gone now, Jackie saw it. Her boyfriends baby blues were now stricken with dim sorrow.


	11. Fast Track

As Hyde was lying in bed surrounded by those who loved him, Michael Kelso was speeding down the highway in his van. Determination filled his mind and there was nothing his foreigner friend in the passenger seat could do to stop him from seeking revenge.

"Kelso, slow down!" Fez yelled for the 100th time since they left the hospital. But the van kept going, Kelso was set on getting a gun and using it against the person who'd landed Hyde in the hospital. It was the only way to prove himself from being a complete moron.

Ah, there it was again. The need to prove. It'd always been there, nagging at him in the back of his mind. Needing to _prove_ that he was the best looking, needing to _prove_ that all the girls wanted him, needing to _prove_ that he could be a mature adult. And now he needed to _prove_ that he was a true friend. And by shooting someone, Kelso believed would do just that.

A stop light was coming closer, the light was still green. He could make it. His foot eased on the gas pedal.

"Kelso..."

The light turned yellow. Still enough time, he could make it.

"Kelso..."

Red light!

"Kelso!"

Kelso hit it, zinging through the traffic without even a thought to stop. Fez shut his eyes, and held on. The van pulled through, barely escaping a side swipe from an old Cadillac.

"Are you trying to kill us, you sick bastard!" Fez screamed, reopening his eyes to Kelso smiling and 'Yee Hawing' at his victory.

They entered the gun shop, both a bit on the skittish side, this being something they'd never done and all. Fez had never held a gun and Michael was only allowed to use the practice ones at the Academy. The man behind the counter looked up from his hunting magazine. "Can I help you boys?"

"Uh...No, sir." Kelso answered, looking over the class containers that held the newest line of weaponry. "Just lookin' around."

The worker nodded and returned to his magazine, silently flipping through the pages every so often. Fez picked up a Machete, running his thumb over the sharp part. "Ow!" he caught his skin on the edge. "Stupid piece of..."

He sucked on his thumb, easing the pain and tasting the small amount of blood. Kelso kept his hands in his coat pockets, making sure he didn't knock over anything that could blow his head off.

"Boys," The man said once more, standing from his wooden bar stool. "I gotta lock up soon, so either you're gonna buy something or get out."

Kelso looked to Fez, who had a nervous glint in his eyes. Nodding, Kelso turned back to the man, pointing to a black hand gun. "We'll take that one."


	12. Movie

Finally, the nurse had returned saying that the group needed to clear out and let Hyde rest. But the stubborn teen protested and insisted that his girlfriend stayed. Eventually giving up, the nurse nodded and Jackie willingly companied Steven whilst he tried to settle down.

Hours after the agreement of her staying, Hyde slept on and Jackie dozed in the chair to the right of his bed. Her feet were tucked underneath her, but other than that she was comfortable in Steven's large wooled jacket. Snug as a bug in a rug, to be precise.

Hyde, however, was having difficulties with his own sleep. Underneath those closed eyelids were a pair of baby blue orbs that moved rapidly, as if following a fast paced movie. His brow would knit together and then reset itself to normal. Over and over again his head swayed from side to side, and limbs would twitch or slightly move. Even an idiot could see that Hyde wasn't having the best dream of his life.

"Kelso..." His voice was very mummbly and soft, like he wanted to yell but couldn't due to being unconsiously asleep. "Watch...it..."

Jackie, having not been fully lost in the land of dreams, heard the moans and groans from her grungy boy. In one swift motion she had the coat off of herself and was standing next to Hyde, who was struggling all the more.

The scene kept replaying in his mind over and over. That horrifying bang of the gun. The pain, such pain, that pierced his flesh, causing him to double over, clutching his side. It had happened so fast, so sudden! It was like a movie or something. But this time, the hero was a rebel kid with a bad attitude and no family. Hah, the idea of Hyde as the 'hero'? Not hardly.

Soft drops of sweat started to form on his forehead, this was getting serious. Jackie stood a bit fearful, trying to think of the best way to wake him. "Steven..." she touched his arm. He didn't wake.

"Baby, c'mon...Steven." Shaking this time, not hard, but enough for him to snap his eyes open. He looked around cluelessly, like that dream had been reality. He felt her hand on his upper arm, and looked up to see her relieved smile.

"You scared me." She gently told him.

He didn't speak, but pulled her closer, his head resting against her chest, and she wrapped her arms aroundhim and placed her cheek ontop of his curls. Knowing that for now this was the most open he would be about his near death experience. And Jackie was fine with that.


	13. Sunglasses hide emotion

Late night turned to early morning and Hyde still hadn't seen or heard from Fez or Kelso. Eventually they'd show up, he figured. Or rather, he hoped. In all honesty Hyde didn't blame Kelso for his being injured. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Simple as that. Hyde was just trying to protect his friend.

Which led him to see that he was actually a very protective person. Mainly of himself since he had been abandoned twice. But on his list of people to'watch over'Michael Kelso was one of them. So where the hell was the dumbass?

Hyde glanced over the door to see the clock read 9:47 a.m. He wasn't tired, but his eyes were squinting. If only he could reach his sunglasses on the night stand. Hyde stretched his arm and leaned, trying to grab them. A sharp pain went through his side from bending over and stretching the wound. "Ah!" He gasped, and quickly returned to his position with a hand on his bandaged area.

Jackie awoke with a start, once again tossing the coat off of herself and sleepily looking at her boyfriend. "Baby...whaddyah doin'?'" She obviously couldn't tell how desperately he wanted his Zen mask.

As he opened his mouth to say something to her, the hospital door opened and Hyde was forced to shut up. Kelso stood in front of the couple, his hands in his back pockets and a sheepish look about his face. He looked as thought he hadn't slept all night, Hyde realized.

A small smit of a smile appeared on Hyde's face, "Hey Kelso."

The goofball nodded, "Hey." He then looked to the once girlfriend of his. "Jackie...can we, yah know...have a minute?"

The girl looked to Hyde, who hadn't taken his eyes off of his friend, before leaving.

Once gone, Kelso took a few steps foreward, placing his hands on the end railings of the hospital bed.

"Where's Fez?" Hyde asked, noticing the brown skinned teen wasn't there.

"Oh, I, uh dropped him off at the basement...said he didn't want to see you in a hospital." Kelso kept his eyes on his hands as he spoke. "Look, Hyde. I -"

"Kelso, man." His mask was on. "It's all right, these things happen."

"No they don't!" Michael yelled back, crossing over to the window. "Not to us...not to you."

Hyde raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Look, I just mean -"

"Do you know who I am?" Hyde continued. "I'm Hyde, the kid that got kicked around by his old man for forgetting to take the _garbage _out at night! I'm the guy that had to work to _save up_ for a new pair of sneakers when I was _eight years old_! I'm the guy who's parents _ditched_ him because they couldn't stand me anymore!"

"Hyde -"

"You say this stuff doesn't happen to us...to _me_!" His face was red with anger and his eyes stinging with tears. "It was supposed to happen to me! Why the hell not! Everything else in my life is shit! Hell, I'm surprised I even made it this far! Don't give me that sympathy shit. I'm your average screw up, _Steven Hyde_. Not some Goddamn _Super Hero_ that can stop adamn bullet!"

"It was mine!" Kelso yelled back, "Jesus Hyde! All our lives you've been the one watchin' out for the rest of us! The one takin' all the shit while we sat back and watched! And for once you weren't gonna get hurt!"

"Oh yeah, I was just gonna sit back and watch to take one to the chest."

"IT WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER THAN THIS!"

Hyde glared at Kelso, wishing now more than ever that his eyes were behind those red sunglasses.

Kelso took in a deep breath, trying to rethink things. "Listen...Fez and I...we - we went to the next town over and bought a gun."

"What?"

"We're gonna get the guy that did this to yah, Hyde." Kelso went on, ignoring his friends' look. "I promise yah, I'll make this up to you."

"Kelso!" Hyde almost choked on his words. "Are you crazy! Killing the guy will getcha -"

"Steven," Jackie's small figure stood in the doorway, holding a cup of steaming coffee. "Mr. and Mrs. Foreman are waiting in the hall, they want to talk to you."

She sensed something wasn't right, and the young girl looked from one man to the other. Hyde and Kelso stared at each other, both minds filled with millions of questions for the other.

"It's okay, Jackie" Kelso answered. "I was just leaving."


	14. Screwdriver

Red Foreman was not a many with many emotions. Only fully knowing three to be exact. Love was obviously carried out for his wife, Kitty. Anger held a strong place for his son and the posse that came in the package deal that Red hadn't agreed with in the first place. And joy, which usually came from punishing or threatening Eric's gang, was another well known emotion to him.

But this? Sorrow? Pity? _Please._ Red Foreman_ did not_ pity anyone. Well, he had pitied a man once, an imbecle who'd usually used the same excuse for not being at work. But that was beside the point.

As the Foreman's stepped through the door and into Hyde's room, Red instantly felt that same gut twisting feeling he did while battling on the fields during the war. Not a feeling one would like to remember. Held kept his hands in his pockets and tried to grin.

Kitty dismissed her husbands odd behavior, and it was indeed odd, especially for him. She held a piece of chocolate cake in her hands, a smile plastered on her face. "Here you are sweetheart." she cooed, putting the piece on the nightstand next to him.

"Thanks Mrs. Foreman." Hyde smiled, hiding the scene that had just happened.

The woman smiled and went to touch his cheek while laying a kiss on his forehead. "I'd really love to stay, but my shift is about to start. You rest up and I'll be back at the end of the day."

The door closed and Hyde was left alone with Red. He tried not to roll his eyes, feeling like a lecture was about to come.

"So..." Red started. "When they lettin' yah outta here?"

"Week or so." Was the answer. "I don't know why, though. I feel fine."

"Steven," Red looked up. "You were shot in the side."

Hyde shifted in his seat, _No duh_.

"Now listen," Red walked about the room before finally settling his eyes on Hyde's. They both avoided the eye contact, both not wanted to say those unspoken words. Red cleared his throat and continued on. "You don't hafta play the macho act when yah get back home. If you want some help, just ask."

Hyde nodded, "Think I can do that."

Red half smiled, Hyde finished the other half with his own lips. They'd shared something then, both understanding the other. Both exactly alike, yet complete opposites. Emotions rised in them, but not ones that either were willing to let show. What Red saw in Hyde, well...it was like looking in a mirror some years back. And that, made him proud.

"So how yah feelin?'" Eric asked fifteen minutes after his dad had left the room for work.

Hyde shrugged, "Not bad. Except I gotta hole in my side."

Eric smiled and nodded from his seat next to the bed. "I broughtcha a gift."

Hyde perked up, his eyes lighting from behidn his sunglasses, Jackie had finally given up and handed them over from the table. "Baggy?"

"Nope." Eric reached into a brown paper bag and pulled outtwo bottles. He handed oneto his friend, who popped open the top and stared down at it.

"Foreman, this is orange juice."

"Try it." Eric urged on.

Hyde, thinking his friend had sunk to an all time low, pressed his lips against the top, tilted it back and swallowed. "This is Vodka." Hyde announced, once done.

Eric nodded, "You're the one who taught me how tah make a Screwdriver."

Hyde smiled and clinged his bottle against Eric's. "You're a good man, Foreman."


	15. Spiritual Thingy

Sitting with a very bored expression on his face, Hyde looked at the clock once again. One more day and he'd be outta that hell hole. He sighed, and looked down at his lap. He'd convinced Jackie to go on back to Donna's to get some rest. She'd been there for more than half the time, and each day she wasn't looking any better. Sleep wise, that is.

Hyde looked at the clock, ten to three o'clock. Usually he'd either be at work, or in the circle. Most likely the circle since he skipped work a lot. Or in a circle at work since his boss didn't mind. It wasn't until the door opened that Hyde's interest took a different peak.

"Leo? Man, whaddyah doin' here?"

The hippy smiled and pointed a thumb behind him. "He found me."

Kelso walked into the hospital room, his hands in his coat pockets. He looked pretty proud of himself. Behind him Fez walked in.

"Kelso man." Hyde was a bit speechless. "I thought…"

"Yeah, well." Kelso shrugged. "We ran into Leo."

"Yes," Fez nodded. "He gave us advice."

Hyde raised an eyebrow and pointed to Leo, "He gave you advice?"

The group nodded.

"And it worked?"

Another nod.

"Yeah, see," Kelso started. "We were gonna go out and get the dude that shot you."

"But they ran into me instead." Leo cut in.

"Yeah, and then while I was giving him a ride home, we got into this deep conversation about life and death and stuff."

Hyde raised both eyebrows this time.

"It was like, this whole spiritual thing I did a few years ago, man." Leo explained. "Totally got me thinkin'."

"And that's when we realized that killin' that guy wasn't gonna do us any good," Kelso went on. " 'Cause according to Leo, killin' a man only gets you in hard times with 'the man', man. And when you're not good with 'the man', then man are you in trouble. Get it?"

Hyde looked slightly confused, but ended up nodding anyways. "Sure, Kelso. So, uh, wha'dja do with the gun?"

"Huh? Oh, we gave it back. We figured it wasn't so smart to have a gun in the van with 'the man' watching us." Kelso glanced up and the ceiling and winked, "I'm bein' a good boy this year."

Satisfied with their entry and speech, Kelso, Fez and Leo turned to leave. "Hey Leo," Hyde called. Our long haired friend turned, awaiting. Hyde had a small smile on his face. "Thanks man."

Leo shrugged, clueless to what his friend meant, "No problem. Hey I'll bring yah a gift from that spiritual thing next time I go, kay?"

Hyde nodded, "Sounds good man."


	16. Coca Cola

Finally free from the safety of the hospital, Hyde once again sat in his beloved chair. Jackie sat on the end of the couch farthest from him, trying not to pay attention to her urge to sit on his lap, which she discovered was more comfortable than the Foreman's couch cushions. But if she sat on him her weight might hurt him, and still believing she'd been the fault of this whole ordeal, Jackie didn't want to be the cause of anymore pain.

Hyde had his arms crossed in front of his chest as he stared at the TV, trying to keep up with the fast paced football game. He glanced over at Jackie, who was biting on her thumb. He smirked, knowing what she was doing. "Hey Jackie?"

The girl quit biting her nail and looked over, "Yeah?"

"Why don'tcha come over here, babe?"

She shook her head, her hair bouncing.

Hyde chuckled a bit. "And why not?"

She shrugged. "Just because."

Hyde got up from his seat and walked around the back of the couch. He went behind Jackie, his arms swallowing her upper body into a big hug. She smiled and touched him back. But since everyone in Point Place has just _perfect_ timing, before anything else could take place, Donna ran through the door.

"You guys will never guess who just gave my dad a new job!" She looked pretty happy.

Hyde looked up from hugging Jackie and let of her, shrugging. "Who cares?"

"Oh, Steven." Jackie groaned, she looked back at Donna. "Some celebrity? Oh! Is it Abba!"

Donna rolled her eyes, "_No_. That the guy that owns that huge Coca Cola cooperation!"

Jackie jumped up, clapping her hands, "Donna! Oh my God! Are you serious! Now you're dad can buy a bigger house and better clothes! Do you know what this means?"

Donna, with her brows knitted together, frowned.

"When we go shopping I'll allow you to be seen next to me!"

Hyde chuckled a bit in the background as Donna shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Kay, whatever. But seriously! This is the break my dad's been looking for! He's going to part of this huge company that sells millions of products practically everyday!"

"What? You want us to throw him a party?" Hyde questioned.

Donna shook her head, "No, but my dad's having this big dinner tonight so we can meet him. He wants all of us there."

"All of us?"

Donna nodded, "All of you."


	17. Googly Eyes

**A/N: I have no clue who the owner of the Coca Cola cooperation was in the 70's so please bare with the name I've given this dude! Thanks!**

If he'd never live to see another day, Hyde was pretty sure he'd be okay with that. For at that moment, standing right in front of him, in the driveway,was Bob Pinciotti in a ridiculous blue and yellow business suit. It was obvious that he tried to dress himself up to look presentable. And yet it seemed like the dude was _still_ stuck with a lack of taste.

Hyde had to place a hand over his lips to keep from making his giggles too noticeable. This resulted in Jackie pelting him in the hip so he'd shut it.

"Donna, this is Mr. Georgio," Bob gestured to a balding man of about 6 feet. "Mr. Georgio, this is my lovely daughter Donna and her friends Eric, Steven, Jackie, and Michael. And these two are my friends Red and Kitty Foreman, they're Eric's parents."

Mr. Georgio smiled. "Pleased to meet you all. Donna, I must say, your father is one of the best men I've ever had the fortune to know."

Bob flushed, and Donna smiled at her dad. "The best."

Mr. Georgio nodded with a grin and gestured to a young man who was just coming out of the car that had just pulled into the Pinciotti's driveway. "And this is my son, Edward."

A blonde stepped from the car, his black suit matched his fathers. Crystal blue eyes glittered in the sun and matched his award winning smile. He buttoned his jacket, making his outfit look even more perfect.

Hyde hated him already. He looked…_disgusting_. All perfectly polished and no mistakes. What kinda fake bastard was he! And here Hyde was in jeans and a t-shirt, not dressed up at all, having to watch both Donna and Jackie making googly eyes of this dude. And not to mention that the fact that Edward was able to make Jackie fancy him right in front of her own boyfriend, wasn't the best thought Hyde wanted playing in his mind at the moment.

His fists clenched together, and he tried to keep them from being to noticeable by folding his arms in front of his chest. Jackie noticed and instantly gave him a reassuring gently touch on his forearm. He eased up a bit, but still didn't like the dude!

Edward seemed to be smiling on and on, even as the group went to sit at the table in the Pinciotti's home. Jackie sat with her elbow rested on the table and her chin rested on the palm of her hand, staring at him. Donna tried to avoid eye contact with Edward, afraid Eric might catch it.

Hyde smirked, seeing his girlfriend. He'd have to remind her who she belonged to later.

"…And that's when I walked in!" Mr. Georgio finished the joke. Bob laughed hysterically, whereas Red and Kitty politely tittered, neither understanding nor liking the joke.

Edward's smile faded as the group finally focused on something other than him. So there he was. What was his name? S…s…Sam? No, no. S…St…Stan? That's not it…_Steven_! Edward shifted uncomfortably in his chair. What if this kid recognized him from before? What if he turned in him? What if everything he'd been riding on was suddenly crashed down by some punk who'd happened to survive that robbery!

He eyed Hyde, trying to glare at him, which wasn't very easy being as the guy didn't take his glasses off indoors. Edward quietly scoffed, what a gentleman this_ Steven_ was. Didn't he know it was rude to where sunglasses at the dinner table? Obviously not. And what was the delicate blossom next to him actually doing as his girlfriend! She was precious, so adorable with her giant dough eyes and brown hair. He could have her in a snap of his fingers.

_Come on now_, Edward returned to sanity. If things were going to get out of hand, he didn't want to be the cause of it.


	18. Sexy Zen

**A/N: Just wanted to remind everyone that I still don't know who the Coca Cola big shot was in the 70s. Also! I want to thank all my reviews, especially Linchi and vaguely specific. You guys are the best!**

Okay, so dinner was good, and the guests were nice. But Hyde hated, hated, _hated_ the way Jackie kept looking at Edward. Honestly, how could she go so long without blinking? She never looked at him like that.

Feeling fidgety, Hyde briskly excused himself from the table and headed for the kitchen. He mainly needed to cool things down under all this pressure. As the door that lead from the living room, where the meal was, to the kitchen closed behind him, Hyde ran a hand through his hair. He irritably strolled around the kitchen with his thumbs hooked in his belt loops and his head down. Finally, his fist slammed against the counter, right as Jackie poked her head inside.

"Steven?" She looked utterly confused as she fully stepped inside. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Hyde shot her a look, "Nothing."

Jackie folded her arms in front of her chest, giving him one of her own looks. "Don't lie to me."

His eyes narrowed, "I said nothing."

"And I say it's something." She went on. "Now, damnit Steven Hyde, you're either gonna tell me what's the matter or you're gonna suck it up and come back to dinner!"

He pierced his lips together and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He wasn't giving in that easily. And Jackie could see that. She sighed, realizing he was going into Zen mode. Which meant that she could either go into that same mode, or act all sexy to break him.

She picked sexy. Jackie unfolded her arms and ambled towards her man, a teasing look in her eyes. When Hyde didn't move, she slowly raised her hands to his arms, softly stroking them with the tips of her manicured nails. "Please?" she purred.

He took in a deep breath, "No."

Jackie faced him and raised her left hand to his cheek, then stood on her tip-toes as she planted soft, addicting kisses on his neck. "Pretty please?" She begged between each gesture.

Hyde wanted to moan out with pleasure, but he had to hold strong. He took in a shaky breath, still unable to believe that after all this time Jackie was still able to make him nervous. "N-no."

She smiled to herself, knowing she was about to win. With the help of already being as high as she could go, Jackie laid a gently sweet kiss on her boyfriend's lips. He wanted to kiss back, she could tell. He always wanted to kiss back, that's how it worked. But he was trying to resist this time, which made her a pout a little.

Hyde dropped his hands, ready to take her in his arms. But ready as he was, the door opened once more, and the last person he wanted to see was standing right in front of him.

"Edward!" Jackie yelped, turning to face him. Hyde noticed her flame for him had vanished. He smirked, pleased that he'd won that battle. She grabbed his hand before he stuck it in his jeans pocket with the other one.


	19. Dinner Talk

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, readers! Try outs were seriously wiping me out, but I made Varsity, so I'm guessing that's okay! Hehe, anyways thanks for being loyal. You all are the best! Okay, I'll quit blabbing now…**

Hyde squeezed Jackie's hand in return, feeling her slight shock that they had been interrupted. Steven gave the young man in front of him one of his looks, it wasn't mean, yet it wasn't exactly pleasant either.

"Edward," Jackie cleared her throat. "Is, uh, there something we could help you with?"

The Coca Cola heir tore his gaze from Hyde, and bestowed his eyes upon Jackie. "Certainly, I was just looking for the bathroom."

Jackie let out a breath of air she didn't know she was hiding, and smiled, "Well, uh, I guess I can show you." She went to help him find the room, but couldn't, due to Hyde not letting go of her hand. She tugged a little. "Steven?"

Hyde was staring at Edward, a stare so intense that it was quite possible that he knew who Edward was. So fierce that if Edward were to take even the tiniest step forward, Hyde would not only protect Jackie, but beat the living shit out of the guy who dared to touch her. But Hyde didn't know who Edward was, and could only try to push his suspicions.

Jackie stared at her boyfriend, a confused look on her face. But he'd let go of her hand, and now, much to her resentment, she had to direct Edward to the bathroom of the Pinciotti home. "This way." She ushered him out the door, but before closing it, gave Hyde one last look.

So, alone again. Damn. Not much to say about this one, he was going crazy. That was the only thing Hyde could think of. Suddenly getting all defensive because some guy was looking at Jackie. Hell, lots of guys checked her out whenever they went somewhere together. But this time was different. Way different. Edward was…_creepy_.

Back in his seat beside Jackie at dinner, Hyde tried to focus on anything but Edward. Donna and Kitty brought out the roast and soon the food began to be served and eaten. From clear on the other side of the table, Hyde could hear Bob chomping and talking at the same time to his new boss.

"So," chomp. "I told 'im", chomp, chomp. "That's not wine", chomp. "It's vegetable oil!"

Mr. Gregorio laughed as whole heartedly as Bob Pinciotti did. Red joined in, most likely just trying to impress. Eric and Donna fed each other, making goo-goo eyes and threatening Hyde's ability to hold down his food. Next to him, Fez and Kelso were admiring Mrs. Burkhart in all her glory. Sure, she was hot. Really hot. But Hyde found her a bit too…self absorbed.

Jackie daintily ate her salad. Hyde rolled his eyes; she was on another one of her diets. No reason to if you asked him, she wasn't fat. He picked up his fork and knife, slicing some of his roast and stuffing it into his mouth. It wasn't very gentleman of him, but when Kitty Foreman cooked, there was nothing that could keep Hyde away from the finished product.

Edward raised his glass with his father's and the others in the room. "A toast," The Coca Cola man announced, "For my new employee and his wonderful kindness to me and my son. Bob, welcome to the team."

"Aw, shucks." Bob seriously looked like he was about to cry as everyone clinked their glasses together.

While sipping his wine, Edward glared at Steven over the rim of his glass. Such a punk this Steven Hyde was. He shouldn't have been _allowed_ to eat at the dinner table with the rest – the civilized people. Knowing that if he continued to stare at the teenager things would get out of hand, Edward excused himself into the kitchen.

With no more than a minute of waiting, Hyde too jumped up and into the kitchen. The door opened and he spotted Edward, perfect. Just the right time to talk.

"Edward," Hyde said cooly, hooking his thumbs into his belt loops.

Inwardly, Edward sneered, the kid had the same stance the day that they had that little...encounter. "Steven..."

"Look, man." Hyde went on. "I don't know whatcher doin', but I ain't likin' it. Back off Jackie, she's with me, got it?"

Relief flowed over Edward, so Hyde didn't know who he was. This made the whole situation very, very, interesting. He smirked. "We'll see."

Hyde narrowed his eyes, becoming well aware of the danger that could happen if he let his anger over power him. Did he care? Hell no. "What's that supposed to mean?"

As Edward made to open his mouth, the door opened...


	20. Bullet Boobs

**A/N: Doo doo doo…sorry, just had to get a little silliness out of me! **

Kelso stepped through the door, a grin on his face. "Man, you're missin' out! Jackie's mom's boobs so almost popped out!" Within seconds he was back out the door.

Hyde rolled his eyes behind his glasses and returned to his stance opposite of Edward. He remained quiet, one of his strongest and most threatening approaches.

Edward made for movement, noticing Hyde's eyes dart. It was going to be a close call if he was to ever try and make it out of there. This Hyde character would surely keep him from the party, and Edward couldn't just leave the house.

Edward smirked, "Tell me, how did she end up with you? She lose a bet?"

Hyde narrowed his eyes.

Edward took a daring step forward. "Did she feel _sorry_ for you?"

Hyde balled his fists, his knuckles cracking.

"_Pity_…perhaps?"

He was close, way to close for comfort. The tips of their shoes touched, both chests threatening expanded in a silent battle made just for them. A clenched fist raised and cocked back as the door opened again.

Steven's fist connected with Edwards jaw. The prep staggered backwards, cradling his face with one of his hands.

"_Steven_!" Jackie shrieked, and he whirled around, just now noticing that she was there.

"Jackie, he-"

She shrieked again, covering her face with her hands. Her eyes were wide, and Hyde took that as a sign. He whirled around, shielding her from anything that could happen. And what he saw scared him more than anything. For Edward was holding a gun.

Coca Cola Jr. laughed viciously, "Well, well, well. Looks like we meet again. You do remember me, don't you?"

Hyde gulped, feeling Jackie gripping his t-shirt from behind. "Don't hurt her." He growled, that sense of protectiveness overcoming him.

Narrowing his eyes Edward answered, "Why would I waste a bullet?"

Hyde kept his mouth closed, knowing whatever he said could end up in a bad situation for him and Jackie. He felt her slightly shaking behind him, but knew she was watching, trying to be brave…behind him.

He'd be damned if he ever let anything hurt her. If taking another shot was what he had to do to keep her safe, then so be it. But nothing on this earth was going to keep Hyde from protected who he loved.

Edward cocked the gun, aimed, and smirked. "Goodbye…"


	21. To do with you

Hyde closed his eyes, knowing what was about to come. He could take it. But the last thing he wanted was for Jackie to be shot as well. Hyde protectively shielded her even more than he already was. He reopened his eyes, ready to face his destroyer like a man.

"What the hell!"

Jackie opened her eyes and barely caught the flash of long red hair before it passed her.

"What the hell's going on here?" Donna demanded, Eric at her side.

"Ah, mommy!" Eric yelped and hid behind Jackie, he grabbed Donna's hand and yanked her back.

"Edward," Donna tried again, "What are you doing?"

"Shut up!" The crazed soc demanded. "This piece of sludge ruined my plan!"

Hyde narrowed his eyes. "Plan? What plan?"

Edward didn't bother to answer, he took a step forward, the group took a step back. Soon they found them selves entering into the dinner room, Edward still holding the gun. The girls shrieked, and Kelso and Fez instantly ran for the door. Seeing the weapon, Red, Bob, and Coca Cola Sr. jumped up.

"Edward! My God, what are you doing!" Mr. Georgio yelled.

"I wasn't good enough for you!" Edward yelled. "Make your own money like I did, you told me! I WAS NEVER GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

"So you robbed a gas station?" Hyde raised an eyebrow, feeling Jackie nudge him to shut it.

"I was desperate!" Edward went on. "And it would have worked…if it wasn't for you!"

"Oh yeah, like I asked yah tah shoot me!" Hyde snapped back.

"Steven, stop!" Jackie ordered from behind.

Kitty, her hand still holding the mixed alcoholic drink, let out one of her laughs. "Steven hunny, be a good boy and listen to your little girlfriend. Remember hunny, the crazy man has a gun."

By this time only Jackie was behind Hyde, since Donna fled to her dad and Eric had followed. Jackie behind Hyde, her protector. He wasn't going to let her die like this. He wasn't going to let her die period. But of this…she had to watch him die?

Memories flooded through Hyde's mind. It's like they say, your life flashes right before your eyes when you're about to meet your maker. He'd being lying if he said that his childhood was the best. Hell, he'd be lying if he said his life was the best. There'd been so many downers in his life. One of which was falling for Jackie.

Not that it was a terrible thing now. Oh hell no. But earlier, when it was new. Why? Why her? Of all people…why Jackie Burkhart? He let her down, which was the cause of his own disappointment. He meant it when he told her he loved her. He meant it when he said he'd always be there, even if she couldn't see him. And now, Edward was going to prove that fact.

Despite the angered shouts from Red such as "You dare to pull that trigger and I'll snap your neck in half, you little weasel!" Edward held the gun strong. He took a sight at the teen in front of him. "Any last words?"

Hyde, unable to find his voice, nodded. He turned to look at Jackie, she had tears in her eyes, begging for this to be unreal. He didn't smile, didn't speak, didn't tell her everything would be alright. But he planted a kiss on her lips, not a full passionate kiss. But a soft, gentle kiss, making her lips tingle.

"I love you." She whispered, tears making her eyes seem glassy.

Hyde nodded. "I know."

Edward sighed, "Well?"

Hyde hesitated for a bit before nodding, "I…don't want her to see it."

"Edward, son, think about this." Mr. Georgio begged.

"Shut up!" Edward yelled back, pointing the gun at his father for a brief moment before returning it in Hyde's direction. "Now, you wished for the lady to-"

"NOBODY MOVE!" The door flew open and a swarm of cops filled the dinner room. "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Kelso, leader of them all, held a gun. Which normally would have frightened the gang on any other occasion except for this one. "Alright boys, good work."

"Michael!" Jackie squealed, rushing over and giving him a hug. "You saved us!"

Hyde, not caring that Jackie was wrapped in an embrace with her ex, gave Kelso and Fez shocked looks. "Man, Kelso…"

The doofus beamed, "I told yah we'd get the guy for yah." Fez nodded.

"Alright, we got 'im boys." An officer said, holding a now handcuffed Edward.

Red stood in front of Coca Cola Jr., a pissed beyond belief look on his face. "If I ever see your face again, I'm gonna kick it so hard it'll make your nose bleed!"

Edward narrowed his eyes as he was shoved on through the room and out the door.

"Hey!" Hyde called, causing Edward and the cop to stop. "Remember what I said, stay away from my girl."

"Why I oughtta…" Edward grumbled but was forced toward the cop cars.

"Hey! Don't bend over for the soap during shower time!" Eric hollered while cupping his hands over his mouth.

Hyde laughed and turned to face the gang, Jackie being the one his eyes lied upon last. She looked so small standing alone at the end of the table. But she had a genuine smile on her face.

"Oh, Steven…" A kiss was planted on his cheek.

Hyde patted the back of its owner. "Yeah, thanks Mrs. Foreman."

The elderly lady let him go, and Hyde was free to stare at his girl. Jackie stood still, making him do the work of walking up to her. "Oh, Steven…" she whispered as they became face to face. "What am I going to do with you?"

And they kissed…

_**THE END**_

**A/N: I would fully like to thank EVERYONE who's read and review…or even just read this story. It started out with one idea…then branched out to this! Well, don't forget my other That 70's Show stories, including: "Happy Freakin' Valentines Day", "143", and the soon to be coming "Camping"! **

**SEE Y'ALL LATER!**


End file.
